


双目紧闭-All Black

by sixdrops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>接923Dean堕魔之后。些微的道德崩坏有。治愈。Dean视角</p>
            </blockquote>





	双目紧闭-All Black

 

他和Sam没有探讨过他成为恶魔的话题。

Sam只表现出了Dean回到他身边的欣喜若狂——就好像他完全没有听懂Crowley言辞间的那些暗示，好像他没有看到Dean用看不见的手将那些超自然生物钉在墙上，好像Dean没有满足于一刀杀死猎物、而是不断疯狂地戳刺直至他们的内脏都变成一滩肉泥是再自然不过的事。一切都如此平常，而这就是奇怪之处。Dean甚至不确定Sam对现在的状况了解多少。

当然，也不是说Dean真的在意——他一边漫不经心地想着，一边试着用意念唤起一阵风。现在他们身处的这家汽车旅馆糟糕透顶，冷气坏了，而现下的天气连恶魔都受不了——字面上的意义。

然而他失败了。这差不多是在预料范围之内。Dean叹了口气。

对于一些恶魔的小把戏——大到隔空操控小到恶魔眼变换——Dean学得很慢。他想起他当游魂时候的经历，那时候为了学会意念控制也花了他不少功夫。大概是天赋问题，这些超自然力量和他不太对盘。

 

不过没关系，比起这些，该隐印和初始刃像是一个核电站，为他源源不断地输送力量，显然，Dean更喜好也更适合直接纯粹的暴力。

 

唯一的弊端在于，当与Sam亲吻，两人耳鬓厮磨，以及激烈地做爱时，Dean只能闭上眼睛，以免不小心露出全黑的眼眸。他从未在Sam面前展示过它们，尽管他并不以身为恶魔为耻——恶魔没有这种多余的自卑自厌，他们只会贪婪地追逐愉悦和快感，为此不拘任何束缚。

 

Dean只是觉得，Sam看见那双眼睛后的表情大概不会令自己开心。这有悖恶魔为欢愉而活的宗旨。

 

不能看到Sam沉醉于欲望和极乐间的表情无疑是一种损失。Dean想念Sam在他身体中冲撞时露出的那种近乎狠戾的表情，那是在性事里泄露出的人类原初的兽性及对配偶纯然的独占欲。退而求其次地，他用抚摸作为补偿，以手指捕捉Sam汗湿的皮肤和肌肉的起伏，在他们交合的部位撩弄，感受那里淫猥的濡湿与黏腻，同时他敏锐的听觉将Sam每一缕喘息和喉底难耐的吞咽都尽收耳底——那比他还是人类时清晰了无数倍，这让他有一种神奇的错觉，如同他是沙滩上的一枚贝，涛声随着一次次浪涌将他包裹，他随浪卷浪舒移动着，被卷入浪涛或拍击在沙滩上，在最后一个激浪袭来时，最终卷入无尽的海水里，空气一瞬间抽离，但将他覆灭的浪潮却反令他重得鲜活生动的氧气。

 

除此之外，他并没有什么作为恶魔的自觉。该隐印替他规避了大部分对恶魔行之有效的伤害。这可能更像是毒品——过去那些伤痛与纠结都变得如此轻缈，所有束缚着他的枷锁都被卸除，只有追逐自身的欲求才是重要的，这样纯粹的快乐与轻松是身为猎人的那个Dean从未体会到的——这转变如此令人着迷，几乎成瘾。但他仍然猎魔，这并无所谓，但凡是将他人的生命掌握在手中并亲自摧毁的感觉都令他兴奋，而Sam完成猎魔后轻松的表情可以算作额外的嘉赏。

 

有人——愚蠢的，盲目的，贪婪自大的人类，召唤过Dean，全都是经由完全偶然的契机。他们趾高气昂地要求，或是低声下气地哀告着，要与他签订契约，而Dean，在心情好的时候他会与他们玩一玩，开一些无伤大雅的玩笑，使他们燃起希望，认为自己的梦想将被达成；另一些时候，他则只是感到厌烦。无论哪种，他们都只会导致一个结果——Dean撕开他们的喉咙，把他们的灵魂握在手心把弄。这些灵魂在Dean看来都小而脆弱得可怜，发散着空泛的白光，千篇一律乏善可陈，和他们的人生倒是一般无异。他没一会儿就腻了，随手把它们捏碎，让它们和地上的尘埃滚落在一起。

 

诚如所说，Dean并不执着于灵魂，更不屑于收藏与品尝它们。因为终其一生——不仅是他作为人类的一生，还加上他作为恶魔以来的所有时光——他都与一个比一般人类耀目得多的灵魂朝夕毗邻。Sam的灵魂像是一个小型的恒星，炽灼暖热，散发出紫色的光芒，间或闪烁出艳丽的火花，那是智慧和良善的昭显。这是属于Dean的灵魂，Dean这般认定，他像一个守财奴一样寸步不离地看守着这份宝藏，会在Sam进入梦乡及所有没注意的时刻贪婪地盯着它。成为恶魔他不再为可笑的羞耻所困扰，因而他会把睡梦里的Sam环在臂弯里，或是让Sam环抱着他，如同他拱卫着那个灵魂或是那个灵魂包裹着他，两者都能令他满足欣喜。如果有人想要将其夺走，无论以何种方式，他都会在瞬息间将对方撕成碎片，对此Dean毫不怀疑。而这，便是那些个曾在他们路途中像Sam示好的女孩儿们，最终都恰巧不幸地被人发现惨死于暗巷的原因。

 

那些女孩配不上Sam，她们不过是被Sam的外表所吸引——你看，恶魔实际上比人类更能接近爱的真谛，他们更能看到人类的本质，并对真正美丽的灵魂着迷。

 

对这些肤浅的婊子们所进行的杀戮总会让Dean比平常更为兴奋。他会和Sam更为粗暴投入地做爱，感受Sam深深地埋进他的躯壳里，灵与肉都无限地接近相融。

 

他仍死死地闭着他的双目。然后Sam的舌头刷过他的眼睑，把他的睫毛舔得湿透服帖。这有些痒，令他的眼睫轻微地颤动。

 

“你得停止，Dean。”

 

Sam平稳地说到。像是下达指令，又像是疏导和指引。他辨别不清其中的情绪。

 

“这一切，都得停止。现在也许还没有办法，不过我会找到的。你只要交给我就行。当我说交给我，我说的是一切。”

 

他的语气不疾不徐，像是成竹在胸万事在握，如果有愤怒和不安，也被完美地压制在了一种极致的执念背后。

 

“我要求你完全为我敞开。对我坦白。我不知道你现在看到的世界是怎样的，也不知道Crowley给你灌输了什么理念。但是有一样事情，你我都很明确，它不可能被改变，任何事都不行。”

 

“你是为我而生的。我们是为彼此而生的。我们属于彼此。你属于我。”

 

“我们可以从最基本的做起。现在，Dean，为我。睁开你的眼睛。”

 

他全黑的眼眸里倒映出Sam的影子。Sam榛绿色的眼瞳中也全是Dean的样子。

 

当Sam再一次向他倾身的时，Sam的灵魂闪耀出的光几乎是煽惑而令他迷醉的。

 

Dean看到了。当Sam的唇舌与他的两相勾缠，急迫地渴求着对方体液。

 

——Sam脸上那决绝的爱意。

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文是某次前两天为作业熬夜回到家却又睡不着的时候，于半梦半醒间码的。当时觉得特别冷艳高贵。结果第二天一看瓦擦这都是啥啊…_:(´ཀ`」 ∠):_前两天才看到马亲王微博吐槽自己半夜醒来拿手机码了一条微博“要为人类留下一点哲思”，没发出去就睡着了，第二天醒来一看都不好意思承认那是自己写的——我这就是在发出去前没睡着的情况。


End file.
